


Duplicity

by Melifair



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To deceive and be deceived. Only a fool trifles with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duplicity

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely random. I have no idea where it came from. The female character is what you make of her. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!! :)

It had taken much planning and masterfully exacted cunning on her part, to get this close. All of which stretched a broad swath of time. 

But even that was a mere grain of sand to the Great Wheel. Compared to the thousands of years she'd spent banished and adrift in the empty void that the mortals referred to as the heavens. 

She set down the bread and bowl that was provisioned to the prisoner and stole a glance at his shadowed features. He merely sat, sternly solemn in the silence of his enforced solitude.

He never said anything. Never even returned a glance to acknowledge her presence. But he never had a reason to. For she never assumed the same form more than a few days at a time when serving as caretaker.

Right now, she wore the guise of a foot soldier to the warden. Young and male, and remarkably unmemorable. 

She wanted it that way. Planned it that way. 

She had been subtly and undetectably insinuating her influence over him. 

Each and every day it grew stronger and he remained blessedly unaware of her silent manipulation. And through the course of her trickery, she could feel the rage within his very essence grow with desire for revenge. 

When the time was finally right, and he was ready...he would be the perfect tool. The perfect means to return to the world that had caused her greatest shame and cast her to the abyss. 

Turning, she made to leave the windowless cell, her underhanded work for that day having been done...when a strong, cold hand struck hold of her wrist. 

His grasp was vice-like and as poisonous as iron, and his glare burned like ice. Though neither compared to the malice of his grin.

"You think you can fool me, woman."


End file.
